1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fishing devices and more particularly to a fishing lure to be towed by a boat to lure fish to strike at bait attached to the fishing lure.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Devices are known which oscillate under water and simulate the movement of fish which attracts larger fish to strike. One patent pertaining to such a trolling device is Mastropaulo, U. S. Pat. No. 4,254,573 which was issued on Mar. 10, 1981. This device offered a trolling device that worked well. Since then further development has resulted in substantial improvements to create a trolling device or fishing lure which can with predictability perform five separate patterns as follows:
1. Down Rigger
2. Surface
3. Out and Down
4. High Speed Trolling
5. Predator Pattern
In the development of the fishing lure which is the subject of this invention, it was also essential, in addition to the capabilities set forth above, to produce a device that is durable and can be easily adjusted to perform its specifically desired function.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to produce a fishing lure that can perform a multiplicity of fishing patterns.
It is another object of this invention to produce a fishing lure that is durable.
It is still another object of this invention to produce a fishing lure that is buoyant and will float to the surface should it become disconnected from its line or lines.
It is still a further object of this invention to produce a lure that is economical.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art when the claims are read in conjunction with the Detail Description of the Preferred Embodiment.
A fishing lure is provided which is towed by a boat and having a bait line attached to the fishing lure. The fishing lure includes a keel which is a flat sheet with a forward end and a tail end and an upper edge and a lower edge. A keel member is affixed generally at right angles to the upper edge of the keel along the longitudinal axis of the keel member. The keel is secured at its lower edge to the base platform substantially at right angles to the base platform. The keel member is secured to an upper enclosure which has an upper surface. Forward fins are removably mounted on the upper surface of the upper enclosure while forward fins are removably mounted on the upper surface of the upper enclosure toward the forward end. A tail rudder is removably mounted on the upper surface of the upper enclosure toward the tail end. The tail rudder includes a pair of swept back wings and a pair of rudders with rudders mounted on the outside edges of the wings. A bait line is mounted on the base platform.